“Soft-feel” coatings produced using aqueous binders have been described, for example, in EP-A 0 669 352. The binders used here are aqueous polyester-polyurethane dispersions. The polyester polyols mentioned here may also comprise polycarbonate polyols, the mass fraction thereof, based on the sum of the masses of the high molar mass polyols used, being not more than 75/(75+15)=83.3%.
In the investigations leading to the present invention it has been found that the properties of coatings based on such binders exhibit inadequate stability. Frequently, this becomes evident only when painted objects have been used for a relatively long time, and manifests itself in the formation of a tacky surface which therefore also gets very dirty.
Accordingly, the object is to provide a binder for aqueous coating compositions which results in “soft-feel” coatings having improved properties. This object is achieved by the water-dilutable polyurethane dispersions according to the invention.